


Beauty and the Beast

by NicNack4U



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, Disney - All Media Types, Hey Arnold!
Genre: Adults, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Blanket Permission, Complete, Drama, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fairy Tale Style, Mystery, Rhonda Wellington Lloyd as Belle, Romance, Thaddeus "Curly" Gammelthorpe as the Beast, True Love, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 04:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18004196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/pseuds/NicNack4U
Summary: A retelling of the wolf scene with Rhonda as Beauty/Belle and Curly as the Beast/Prince Adam.





	Beauty and the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hey Arnold! belongs to Craig Bartlett and Nickelodeon. The Disney version of Beauty and the Beast belongs to, of course, Disney. I'm just writing fanfic for fun and because I'm a fan of both fandoms.

 

 

 

 

🌹    **Beauty and the Beast**   🌹

 

 

 

    

 

 

     She ran, tripping over roots and fallen branches, but the Beast on four legs thick with muscle, was faster. He swarmed in front of her, stood to his full towering height, and pulled her into him.

 

 

She collapsed against his fur, admitting defeat. Terrified, she clung to the dark, rope-y strands that swayed around her. 

 

 

He was pressing her into him so hard, it was as if he were trying to make them into a single entity.

 

 

The wolves stood in front of them. They snarled and growled, inching closer and closer to them.

 

 

They and the Beast stared each other down, prepared to fight.

 

 

And fight they did. It did not last very long, though the wolves did get in a few good deep bites and scratches. Blood poured out of the wounds, staining the Beast's dark brown fur a bright red. It shone in the beginnings of a sunset and dripped down onto the snow. 

 

 

The wolves growled at them again, prowling towards the young woman this time. But before they could attack her, the Beast shielded her from them and growled at the wolves in warning.

 

 

The wolves whimpered in fright at the menacing look on the Beast's face and ran away, as deep into the forest as they possibly could go. 

 

 

The Beast and the girl, Rhonda, shared a celebratory grin before he collapsed in exhaustion. 

 

 

 

It was many weeks later when they shared a kiss of True Love atop the Beast's castle, breaking the curse that was put on him and his home.

 

Princess Rhonda and Prince Thaddeus married almost immediately. All of their friends and family celebrated with them.

 

And they all lived happily ever after together. The End.

 

🌹🌹🌹

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
